


There's Glitter Everywhere

by RevesDansLaNuit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevesDansLaNuit/pseuds/RevesDansLaNuit
Summary: Stiles is in a nightmare. Why else would there be a fairy covered in glitter trying to take him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at writing anything other than a report for school, so hopefully it isn't to terrible. If you find any mistakes feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoy!!

The night is cold and quiet. The moon is covered by thick clouds and there is no breeze blowing through the trees, not even the sound of animals in the night. Stiles isn’t sure what woke him perhaps the lack of noise. For a moment everything is silent the only thing he can hear is the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Then with his next breath he can hear the sound of his dads panicked voice. 

“No. You can’t just take him”

A quiet but forceful voice replies, “John, you knew this day was coming.”

“I don’t care. You are not taking my son.” 

Stiles can hear his dad pacing in the kitchen and then the sound of his window being silently opened. His mind starts racing and the panic is about to set in when he realizes only one person would dare climb through his bedroom window at this time of night. Silently Derek lowers himself into the room eyes glowing red searching for Stiles in the dark. Stiles moves from his bed to Derek’s side.

“Derek? What’s going on? Why are you here? Are you hurt?”

Derek shakes his head and moves to position Stiles behind him, “Your dad texted.” Before Stiles has a chance to respond the top step creaks, a warning that someone is coming. Derek lets out a low warning growl and grabs Stiles wrist.

Suddenly his bedroom door is being flung open, and a short darker haired girl appears out of a cloud of glitter. She looks magnificent in a terrifying kind of way. She sparkles from head to toe in glitter and the wings on her back keep fluttering sending more glitter flying. It looked like someone had thrown a glitter bomb at her. Even her eyes seemed to shimmer an iridescent lavender. 

The girl claps her hand together in glee showering more glitter into the air, "Oh, how exciting a real life werewolf. I’ve never met one before!” She sighs, “I wish we had more time handsome, but I need Mieczyslaw to come with me.”  
She is like a little hyperactive ball of glitter, bouncing from one foot to another. 

“How do you know my name” His heart starts to beat faster, no one other than Scott and his dad know his name. 

Derek’s grip on his wrist tightens. He shifts so Stiles is closer to the window. Glitter girl smiles, and it is slightly terrifying. All of her teeth are pointed and look razor sharp.  


Now Stiles is full blown panicking. There is no where to go. Jumping out the window is not an option, and the only way out is past glitter girl and that seems like a very bad idea going by the way Derek hasn’t stopped growling since she entered the room. 

“Oh come on grumpy, I’m not here to hurt Mieczyslaw.” 

Before he can even blink glitter girls moves forward and with a snap of her fingers Derek and Stiles are suddenly standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

Stiles feels his stomach roll over and just manages to not puke, when Derek has him crowded against the wall. From over Derek’s shoulder he can see his dad standing with an even more terrifying looking sparkly girl. No girl isn’t the right word. She is taller than the girl from upstairs. Her long dark hair is covered in flowers and a crown that looks to be made of twigs and green leaves sits atop her head. She simmers in the low light and appears to be almost translucent. She looks at Stiles and he feels a shiver run down his spine. He can feel the power flowing off of her from across the room. 

Glitter girl steps forward and bows, “Your majesty, I present to you Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” 

Her majesty? This is getting out of hand. 

Stiles pushes against Derek's arm to try and move him forward. Derek growls and pushes him back against the wall. John moves a step out of the kitchen. 

Stiles looks towards his dad, “Dad? What’s going on?” John looks from the glitter girl to miss flower crown and shakes his head. 

Her Majesty moves forward, “Hello Mieczyslaw, I am the Fairy Queen Elvina.”

Stiles jaw drops. Queen? She is a queen. A Fairy Queen. He didn’t even know fairies were a real thing let alone had a queen. 

The Queens moves a step closer and Stiles can feel Derek practically vibrating and can see his claws slipping out. The Queen glances at Derek and smiles. “Hush now wolf, I mean no harm to your mate.” 

Mate? Okay Stiles has had enough. First he is being dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour, then a glitter fairy is busting his door down and blowing glitter all over his room. Then said fairy is magically transporting him without his permission and then there is a Fairy Queen in his kitchen. This has to be some kind of messed up dream. 

Glitter fairy snorts out a laugh, “I can assure you Mieczyslaw this is not a dream. My name is Radella, not glitter fairy! Although I do kind of like that!”

Whoops, he hadn’t realized he was talking out loud. “Ok, first can we stop with the Mieczyslaw. My name is Stiles. Second, if this isn’t a dream then why are you in my house?”

Radella smiles and the Queen moves to takes a seat at the kitchen table, motioning for Stiles to join her. “Please, come join me. I can assure you I mean no harm to you, your father, or your wolf.” 

Choosing to ignore that she called Derek his wolf, Stiles lays a hand against Derek's back. He is tense and unmoving. He shifts slightly to see Stiles while keeping both the queen and Radella in his line of sight. 

Stiles shakes Derek’s arm slightly, “Derek?”

He takes ahold of Stiles wrist and gives a low grumble, “I don’t like this.” 

Stiles gives him a small smiles and shakes his head, “I don’t either but I want answers.” He looks to his father who hasn’t moved for the kitchen doorway. He nods his head towards Stiles and Derek, then the boys move as one to join the Fairy Queen at the kitchen table. 

Stiles pulls his chair away from the table and sits. Derek stands to his right while John moves to his left. He can feel his dad place a hand on his shoulder. It is a reassuring weight that calms Stiles. 

Stiles turns and faces the queen, “You may be the Fairy Queen, but this is still my house and I would like some answers.”

The Queen nods. 

Stiles shifts slightly in his seat then looks into the queen's purple eyes, “Why are you here?”


	2. Chapter 2

The queen’s eyes glow a fierce purple and she smiles, making her razor sharp teeth shine in the kitchen light. With a flick of her wrist the kitchen table is overflowing with food and wine. The platters include food that Stiles has never seen before, along with bowls of fruit and a pink wine that shimmers in the light. 

Radella bounces on her feet and moves to inspect the bowl of fruit nearest to her. She gives a squeal of delight when she spots a bowl of what appears to be pink grapes. The queen smiles and nods toward Radella. She reaches across the table for the grapes showering everything in glitter. 

Radella takes a handful of pink grapes and excitedly turns towards Stiles, “You have to try these!” 

Becoming more and more impatience Stiles fidgets in his chair, “I believe I asked you a question, _your majesty_.”

____

“Why of course _Mieczyslaw_ ,” the queen says with a smirk. “I am here to return you to your rightful home.”

____

Stiles shakes his head in confusion, while John’s hand tightens on his shoulder. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

____

The queen studys Stiles while taking a drink from her goblet and smirks, “Of course you don’t child.” She turns her violet eyes towards John, “Did you think I would not come to collect what is mine.” 

____

“Dad, what is she talking about?”

____

John sighs, “I’m sorry Stiles, I should have told you.” 

____

Stiles shifts in his chair to better see his father, “What are you talking about?”

____

John exhales deeply, “I’m sorry, we planned to tell you someday, but then your mom got sick and I just didn’t know how to tell you after everything you went through.”

____

The queen laughs, “Please John, put the poor boy out of his misery.”

____

John glares in her direction, “We just had so much trouble getting pregnant.”

____

“Yeah dad, I already know all that.”

____

John smiles, “You were our little miracle.”

____

The queen sighs, “Please John, I don’t have all night.” 

____

He can see his dad getting more and more annoyed with the queen.

____

He looks down at Stiles, “One day there was a report of a woman wandering around downtown. I was the first one to arrive on the scene. She was so scared. She thought that people were on their way to come take her baby. She begged me to help her and the child.” 

____

John begins to pace beside Stiles, “You have to understand that she was terrified of anything happening to her baby. So I promised I would help her. I radioed in that the woman had fled the scene before I arrived and brought her back here to your mother.”

____

John turns back towards Stiles, “I didn’t know what to do, she just look so small and vulnerable. I had to help her Stiles.” 

____

Stiles smiles, “Of course you did dad. She was scared and need someone she could trust.”

____

John nods in relief, “She took one look at us and somehow knew that your mom and I had been trying for a baby. She told us that the best place for her baby would be here with us.”

____

“Here with you and mom?”

____

John nods again, “She was so scared, she just wanted somewhere safe for her baby. She told us that he was special and that her family didn’t approve of him. She thought he would be safest here hidden away from her family.” 

____

John stops and turns towards the door and a small smile appears on his face. “She placed a kiss atop the babies head and then handed him to your mother. She told us that we would be safe until the baby turned twenty-one, and then she just disappeared.”

____

The queen laughs, “My daughter did tend to flair on the dramatic side.” 

____

John tenses, “Your daughter was terrified that someone would try and kill her child.”

____

Stiles stands from his chair and begins pacing, “Okay, can we all just settle down for a minute.”

____

He turns towards John, “So let me get this straight. Not only was I adopted, but apparently my mother was a fairy.”

____

Stiles turns back towards the queen, “And apparently your what, my grandmother.” 

____

The queen just smiles and Radella giggles, “Oh yes, isn’t that the most exciting thing!”

____

“No glitter bomb, it is not exciting. If I was supposed to be safe until I turned twenty-one, how did you find me. My birthday isn’t for another six months.” 

____

The queen lets out a loud and boastful laugh, “I’ve always known where she hid you.”

____

John pales, “If you’ve known all along where he was, then why come for him now?” 

____

The queens smiles again sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine, “I’ve been hearing stories of the boy from Beacon who runs with wolves and isn’t afraid of anything.” 

____

She sips her wine, “I’ve also heard that he has magic stronger than even the most experienced sparks.”

____

Derek moves forward, “Is that why you’re here. You wants Stiles for his power.”

____

“If anyone is using Stiles for his power it would your mismatched pack,” she sneers in Derek’s direction. 

____

Derek steps forward with a growl, “Stiles offers his help willing. I’m not forcing him to do anything.”

____

Stiles moves forward and grabs Derek’s arm, “If you don’t want my power, then why do you want me to return with you.”

____

Radella wiggles forward followed by a cloud of glitter, “We are bringing you to your rightful home. The place where you belong so you can train and be amongst your own kinda.” 

____

Derek growls, “He is in his rightful home. People here love and respect him.”

____

“No wolf, here he is living amongst you and your fifthly animal friends.” The queen stands, “Now Mieczyslaw I have delayed long enough, it is time for us to leave. 

____

Stiles has to physically stop Derek from attacking the queen. 

____

“No, I refuse. Thank you for your offer, but I am happy with my life here.”

____

She cocks her head and turns her glowing purples eyes to Stiles, “You misunderstand me child, I am not asking.”

____

Stiles can feel his heart rate pick up even more and the edges of his vision begin to blur as the panic sets in. “No.”

____

He turns towards Derek as Radella approaches him. Before he can even blink there is a solid glass wall separating Stiles from Derek and John. He can see them both fighting against the wall, Derek is shouting but Stiles can’t hear him. The only sound he can hear is his heart pounding. 

____

He moves to try and reach Derek when a cold hand grabs ahold of his wrist and suddenly there is a bright light coming for the kitchen doorway and Stiles is being drag towards it. 

____

Stiles pulls against Radella trying to free himself. He turns to look towards Derek. He can see Derek’s glowing red eyes and claws trying desperately to push through the wall. He meets Derek’s eyes and just before he is engulfed into the bright light he hears Derek shout, “Stiles, we will find you.”

____

And then from one second to the next he went from being in his kitchen to standing in the middle of a forest.

____


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, everything is bathed in a violently bright light and then, just as quick, everything is dark and silent. Everything in the Stilinski’s kitchen has returned to normal, minus the fact that Stiles is missing and the thin coat of glitter covering the floor. Derek can feel his control slipping, and he knows that his eyes are bleeding red and can feel his claws scraping across the back of the chair Stiles sat in only moments ago. With a roar he flings the chair against the wall, and can see John filch in the doorway. 

“Derek?”

With glowing eyes he turns and faces John, “I can’t feel him.”

John moves a step closer, “What do you mean?”

Before Derek has a chance to answer the front door is being flung open, sending the glitter flying. A disheveled Scott appears in the door, followed by Isaac and Kira. Lydia and Jackson fly in a second later.

“What happened, I can’t feel Stiles through the pack bond,” Scott exclaims. 

A second later the back door is being kicked open by Erica and Boyd. 

John glances around before stating, “She took him.” 

The confusion is written across everyone's faces and Lydia asks, “What do you mean she took him?” 

“Who is she?” Scott asks equal as confused.

Jackson just laughs, “Who would want to take Stiles?” Lydia smacks the back of his head, while Derek growls in his direction. 

John takes a weary step forward, “Why don’t you all sit down, and someone had better call and get Melissa and the Argents here. I only want to tell this story once.”

Scott makes the calls while everyone crams into the Stilinski’s living room. Scott, Isaac, and Kira pile onto the couch while Erica and Boyd fit themselves into the recliner. Jackson and Lydia claim the other. Allison, Chris, and Melissa appear and drag the kitchen chairs through the glitter in. 

With a deep breath John begins relaying everything that has happened in the last hour. 

Once John finishes there is a moment of silence. And then like a switch being flipped everyone begins to panic. It’s hard to decipher what is even being said with everyone shouting over each other. 

Derek roars loud enough that the windows rattle and the glitter stirs, and then everyone falls silent. 

Scott is the first to speak, “So, Stiles is adopted?”

Lydia sighs, “Scott, that is not the point.” She turns towards John, “Where has the Queen taken him?”

“She didn’t say where they were taking him, just that she was here to take him to his ‘rightful home.’”

Allison speaks from the doorway, “She might have meant the fairy castle.”

Isaac turns to Allison, “And where exactly is the fairy castle?”

“I’m not sure. I only ever hear the castle mentioned once, by a group of hunters.”

Erica stands and snaps, “Well great that doesn't tell us anything.” Boyd reaches out a hand to try and calm Erica. 

Scott stands and moves to the middle of the room, “Everyone needs to calm down. We need to come up with a plan to get Stiles back.” 

Erica whines, “We are terrible at making plans. Stiles always has the best ideas.”

Chris interrupts everyone, “Has anyone asked Deaton if there is some spell we could use to find them.”

“Yeah I already texted him, he’s on his way,” Scott replies. 

“A spell is really our only option. We can’t track him by his scent, he literally just dropped through a portal,” Lydia states. 

Deaton arrives and explains everything that he knows about the fairy kingdom, “The Queen is said to be one of the most ruthless rulers they’ve had in centuries. She has been ruling for just over a century, and it is said that she became even more vicious after her daughter was killed at the hands of a werewolf.”

John sighs, “Well that would explain why she was so offended that Stiles was part of your pack.”

Deaton tell them what he knows about the Fairy Castle, “The castle has been hidden for decades, and according to the lore it moves locations every couple of months. No one has ever been able to find it without the help of a fairy. So even if we are able to find it, there is no guarantee that it would remain there long enough to form a rescue mission.”

The more Deaton talks the more agitated Derek becomes. “So you're telling me that we basically have to wait until Stiles finds a way to break out and contact us?”

Deaton shakes his head, “Not necessarily. I can try using a locating spell, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up. If you can’t feel him through the pack bond, then I don’t believe the location spell will be able to find him.”

Scott gives Deaton a hopeful look, “Anything is worth a try.”

Deaton nods and heads for the door, “I can try and find out more information, but it may take awhile. I’ll call some of my contacts and see if I can learn anything about the castles location.”

John stands, “Thank you Deaton. Why don’t you all head home and get some sleep. We can regroup tomorrow.”

Allison and Chris leave with a promise to gather any information that the hunters might have on fairies.

Jackson and Lydia are next to leave. Lydia wraps John in a hug, “Try not to worry to much, we will find him.”

Kira, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all file out the front door, leaving Scott and Melissa. 

Melissa hugs John tightly, “Stiles is one of the bravest kids I know. He is probably raising hell trying to get back to you.”

John chuckles, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Melissa and Scott make their way out leaving John and Derek. Derek shifts in the doorway when John turns to him. 

“So, are we going to address the fact that she referred to Stiles as your mate?”

Derek just looks at John and cocks his head. 

“Does he know?” Derek shakes his head and John sighs, “Of course he doesn’t. He would be shouting it from the rooftops. Honestly you two are the most oblivious people I have ever met.” 

He meets Derek’s eyes, “You have to know that kid has been in love with you since he was sixteen.”

Derek groans, “I know.”

“You know. Then why haven’t you told him?”

Derek just stares at John, “He’s so young. He has the rest of his life ahead of him, and he doesn’t need someone like me tying him down.”

John lets out a snort, “Christ kid, as much as I hate to say this, don’t you think Stiles should be the one to decided that.”

Derek just sighs, “Look, none of that is important right now. The only thing that matters is getting him back.”

John squeezes Derek’s shoulder, “I know. Why don’t you catch some sleep. We can start on a plan tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

Derek nods and heads for the door.

John starts up the stairs and then turns, “Derek, just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean you aren’t welcome. I know being around his scent will help calm the wolf. Your welcome anytime.”

Derek nods his thanks and begins making his way back to the loft. He spends the walk back thinking about the look on Stiles’ face just before he was pulled through. How he looked terrified, and angry all at the same time. It makes Derek’s wolf howl in anger, he should have been able to do something. He should have been able to save Stiles. 

Derek spends the rest of the night wide awake, all he can see when he closes his eyes is Stiles being pulled through the portal and the sound of the queens evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles can feel the wind rush past him as the portal closes. He hunches over and takes a moment to let his stomach settle. Being flung through space is not fun. He glances up and finds himself in the middle of a forest. Radella is bouncing around amongst the trees. 

She bounces to a stop in front of Stiles, sending glitter raining to the forest floor, “Are you ready to see your new home?”

Stiles looks around them, and the only thing he can see for miles in every direction are trees. “Please tell me you don’t live in a tree house.”

Radella laughs, “No silly. I live in the castle!”

Stiles motions to the forest around them. “Well I hate to tell you, but I think your portal was a little off the mark.”

Radella moves a step forward, “Don’t be silly, we have to step through the barrier, it's what keeps us hidden from the outside world.”

He can see it then, the way that the air in front of him shimmers slightly.

She motions for Stiles to move forward, “Come on, we are going to miss dinner if we stand here all night.” 

With one last look around Stiles takes a deep breath and steps forward. He can feel the moment when his body pushes through the barrier, for a second it feels like he dove straight into a pool of ice cold water, and then with his next step he can feel the sun once again warming his skin.  
It takes a moment to adjust to the feeling, the sunlight seems to be more powerful, it makes his skin tight and there is a slight tingling sensation.

Everything seems to be different here, even the air. It's smells sweeter, almost like he taste the sugar in the air. Even the grass and stones are sparkling. 

He is no longer surrounded by a forest, in its place is a huge stone castle. It stretches further than he can see, and is tall enough that it disappears into the clouds. He can see two giant oak doors, with guards stood on each side, beyond the doors he can see a courtyard flowing with people.

Radella grabs his arm and yanks him forward, “Come on, we are going to be late.”

Then Stiles is being dragged across the courtyard, they pass under a doorway and then turn right and head down a long hall towards another set of giant doors. Beyond the doors he can see long wooden tables that stretch the entire length of the room. It looks like the dining hall from _Harry Potter_ , minus the open ceiling and floating candles. 

At the head of the room is the Queen seated atop her throne. They pause for a moment and then Radella begins to drag Stiles up the middle row towards the queen, people begin to part as they make way their way to the front. When they reach the front Radella kneels before the Queen, “Your, majesty."

The Queen smiles her razor sharp teeth and turns towards Stiles, she motions for him to take the seat to her right. 

Reluctantly, Stiles moves to take his seat, and the moment he sits down the entire room falls silent. And hundreds of faces turn towards him. 

The Queen stands, “It is my great honor to introduce you to my grandson, Prince Mieczyslaw.”

For a moment the room remains deathly silent, and then Stiles can feel everyone's eyes locked onto him. 

Then there is suddenly a deafening roar and shouts of joy are being sung from all around the room. 

The queen smiles and then lifts her goblet, “Let us eat in celebration of our new Prince.”

As soon as the queen sits the doors along the side of the hall begin to open, several servants begin to emerge. Stiles can hear the clanking of chains, and once the servants round the table he can see that they are each chained together by their feet. Each person is carrying dishes overflowing with food. As they move along the tables he can see people grabbing and pushing at the servants, he even see one person spit on a girl while she places the food down. 

A door on Stiles right opens and a group of three woman emerge. They are also chained to each other, but unlike the other servants, they have chains that lead up to their necks. Around each of their necks is a thick metal band with spikes on the inside. Stiles can see that the spikes are covered in mountain ash, and he realizes that these girls are werewolves. 

Stiles turns to look at the queen, and she is watching him with a smirk on her face. 

It makes Stiles feel sick. 

The girls place food before him and the queen, but Stiles doesn’t touch a single bite. He can’t keep his eyes off the three wolves. Every time they shift he can see the blood slowly rolling down their necks. He can’t even imagine how painful it must be. 

At one point during dinner the queen motions for the girls to bring more wine. The wolf in the middle steps in front of the queen, and just as she begins to pour wine the Queen reaches up and yanks the band around her neck. 

Stiles moves without hesitation and smacks the Queen's hand away. In that split second the entire room fall silent once more. He can see the wolf flash her gold eyes and can hear the queen laugh.

“Dear child, we must break you of this affection you seem to have towards wolves.” She flashes her razor teeth towards the girl, and releases her. 

The girls moves quickly back to their spot along the wall. He can hear the people around him laughing along with the queen, and it makes him want to scream. 

He remains seated next to the queen for over two hours, when she realizes he isn’t going to eat she sighs and stands. 

The room falls silent once more, and the people all turn to face her.

“I would like to thank you all for being so patience while I was searching for my grandson. I know that not all of you are pleased that an outsider will be taking the throne, and I can assure you that Mieczyslaw will go through extensive training before I would even allow him to be considered to take the throne. So, I ask for your patience once more while he goes through his training, and if at the end of his training you still do not believe him to be a good fit for the throne, then the council shall present their candidates.” 

With a nod she turns and exits through a door to her left. Radella appears suddenly by his side, “You are supposed to follow her.”

She grabs his arm and pulls him through the door. Radella drags him up several flight of stairs and around to many corner to keep track of. With one last turn Stiles comes face to face with a giant widow, that over looks the courtyard. 

The Queen turns and motions Stiles forward, “This was your mother’s favorite spot in the castle.”

Stiles hesitates before taking a step forward, “Why?”

The Queen smiles, “She was fascinated by people, she would sit up here for hours just to watch how people interacted with each other. It’s why she pushed so hard to attend school in the outside world.”

Stiles hesitates a moment before asking, “What was she like?”

The Queen laughs, “She was fearless and so beautiful.” The Queen turns to face Stiles, “She was a lot like you. She wanted the adventure of exploring the outside world, just as you have immersed yourself in the supernatural.”

“And my father? What was he like”

 

Her smile fades and her eyes darken, “He doesn’t matter. Tomorrow you shall start your training.”

“And what exactly will I be learning?”

Her eyes shine purple for a moment, “You will learn how to control your powers. You will also be sitting in on council meetings, you’ll need to learn how to run the Kingdom.”

Stiles looks into her lavender eyes, and with a smirk asks, “And if I refuse?”

The Queen smirks, “Oh you won’t refuse, I know your weakness.”

The wall in front of them is suddenly projecting an image of his pack, he can see all of his friends gathered in his living room listening to his father. Then the scene changes, and he can see Lydia and then Melissa rap his father into a hug. The scene changes once more and he can see his dad and Derek talking, then the scene follows Derek as he walks home.

The Queen leans close and whispers in his ear, “It would be so easy to just kill your pet wolf.”

Stiles can feel the rage boiling under his skin, “If you hurt them, I will kill you.”

The Queen laughs, “Oh child, I would like to see you try.”

With a smile she turns and disappears. 

Just as suddenly as the queen disappeared, Radella appears next to him in a cloud of glitter. 

“Are you ready to see your room?”

Stiles shakes the glitter of his arm, “Listen glitter bomb, this has been fun but I’m ready to go home now.”

Radella just giggles, “You can call me Ella, all my friends do, and you are going to be my very best friend!”

“Yeah so not happening, if you will just show me the way home I’ll be out of your hair.”

Raella laughs, “Oh Stiles, you really are very funny!” She spins around in a circle fling glitter all over the hallway.

“Would you stop moving.” Stiles shakes more glitter off his clothes, "What is with all the glitter?”

“Glitter is so pretty and sparkly, everything should be covered in glitter!” 

She grabs his arm and leads him through the never ending maze of hallways until they reach a small door, “This is your new room!”

She opens the door and pushes him in, with a quick promise to return in the morning for breakfast she closes the door and disappears.  
Stiles takes a step into his room, and looks around. Considering the size of the room the more appropriate term should be a cell. It isn’t much bigger than his room at home. There is a bed in one corner, with an end table next to the bed. On the wall opposite the bed is a small door that leads to a bathroom. There are no windows in either the bathroom or bedroom, and the only way out is locked. 

Stiles can feel his panic returning, there is no way to reach his family and no way out. He takes slow and even breathes until he can feel the panic subsiding. He needs to focus and come up with and escape plan. He knows he won’t be able to sleep, so he grabs the pillow and blanket and moves into the corner furthest from the door and tries to remember that the pack is doing everything in their power to get him back. 

He tries to remembers that Derek promised to come for him, and he knows that nothing will stop Derek from getting what he wants, not even his evil Queen grandmother.


End file.
